Crazy But I Love You
by IantosStopwatch
Summary: "I feel like I can spit fire! Have you seen Luna? I'm mad for her, might as well tell her since we'll probably be dead by dawn."


**Authors Note:** _Hi. How are you? Anyway pleasantries over important note stuff now. So I was inspired to do this after watching DHP2. (Also some inspiration was taken from the song The Ballad of Neville and Luna by The Remus Lupin's.) Neville and Luna were meant to be no matter what JKR says. Thank god the movie makers thought so too. So I loved the idea for this but after writing it I think I kinda hate it. I don't think I got Nev's voice right. But whatever review and tell me what you think. I love all reviewers forever. =D 3 Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. _

"You're just as sane as I am"

That was the first thing he heard her say. Mind you she didn't really look so sane so it probably wasn't much of a comfort to Harry. He should say something he knows he should. They're called thestrals. He's always been able to see them. He knows it will help Harry but this girl is staring at him, or maybe she's not he can't really tell. Her eyes are on him but at the same time they're just so far away. It's…unnerving.

"Everyone this is Loony Lov- Luna Lovegood."

Loony. Well maybe but who was clumsy, pathetic him to judge. Strangely she didn't even seem to notice the insult. She just sat there looking well she was actually looking rather proud. She knew who she was, he could see that and from that moment on, he envied her. People would call him pathetic and useless and he could never look them in the eye and try to prove different. She was looking at Hermione in the strangest way and the message was clear. No actually I'm not loony but I think you're a bit conceited. He almost laughed at it. The corners of his mouth had just started to twitch up when her eyes fell on him again. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the carriage and went back to stroking his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"It's often infested with nargles."

Shit. How did he get here? One minute he was on his way to Charms and all of a sudden he ended up under the mistletoe with none other than Luna Lovegood. Not good. What if she wants him to kiss her now? What if he really wouldn't mind? No! She's Luna. Looney Luna, and anyway he wouldn't even know what to do….. His thoughts trailed off as he looked into those eyes. Looney Luna's captivating eyes. Luna means moon right. That's what they remind him off. Two beautiful little moons, and past that a wonderful mind that probably knew all about the moon and no doubt all kinds of strange creatures that live there called nargle-spurted snorkacks or something like that. He thinks she can see all the way to the moon. That's where her eyes go when they're on you but so very far away. She can see anything, he knows it. And maybe, just maybe, she can see him. He leans forward and can swear she does the same when-"Luna! Are you coming? We're gonna be late for Arithmancy!" And then she was gone. Her fair blond hair dancing behind her as she skipped back to her friends.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Well done Neville."

He did it! He can do this! Death Eaters beware Neville the hero is here! Now to get through the rest of this crazy battl-Wait. Was her hand on his arm? Yup. Hmmm feels nice. She should keep it there. Or maybe somewhere else. In all honesty he isn't picky as long as it's somewhere on him. He looked down at it as they ran and then out of the corner of his eye-"Get down Luna!" He brought them both tumbling down as the jet of green light flashed through the air where they used to be standing. He lifted his wand to fight off the attacker. Hold on. Luna was lying on top of him. Wow. Was he supposed to be doing something? "Neville!" Oh yeah. "Stupefy!" That was close. Luna Lovegood was just too good for her own good.

"I didn't get into the Slug Club. It's okay, though."

Well not totally okay. He could have asked her here if he did get in. Instead she's standing there looking amazing in that dress and he looks like an idiot in this uniform and handing out drinks. Needless to say he hides in the corner for the rest of the party so that she won't see.

"Harry Potter! You listen to me right now!"

The look on Harry's face was priceless. It wasn't hard to relate to though. He remembered the first time Luna yelled at him. After the shock wore off he realized how much his ear hurt. Man, that girl's got a set of lungs. He never would have guessed before but wars bring out all different sides to people. Still out of all of the things she could have been hiding he was glad it was that spark of fire that decided to show itself. He should tell her. He should do it now. There might not be another chance. What if they're all dead in the morning? What if she's dead and he's not? Oh god no. He tried not to think about it. She was done talking to Harry now and on her way back down the stairs. He can do this. He's a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! "Luna…" "Hey Nev! McGonagall says she needs us!" "I'll be there in a sec Seamus." "She says now! Hello there's are war on dude!" Damn.

"I feel like I can spit fire! Have you seen Luna? I'm mad for her, might as well tell her since we'll probably be dead by dawn."

She had to be here somewhere. He blocked spell after spell as he ran through the courtyard. Then he saw it. That oh so familiar swish of blond hair. She was only a few yards away. "Luna!" He shouted for her. She turned and then one of Voldemort's giants crashed onto the ground in between them. There was a wave of dust and guts that caused him to fall back onto the hard pavement. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried to call out for her. Was she okay? That was his last agonizing thought before darkness settled in.

He came too choking on the splatter that had come from the disgusting beast's fatal wound. It was quiet. There were people sobbing onto the bodies of their loved ones but the fighting seemed to have stopped. He saw Remus Lupin's still form being brought into the castle and started to wonder who else had perished on this horrible night. Luna. He started to panic. He scrambled to his feet and very unsteadily began to make his way, as quickly as he could, around the body of the troll. Then he saw her. She was face-down on the ground, unmoving. No. No, no, no, no. He reached her side and sank to his knees. He flipped her limp form over as gently as he could as tears began to stream from his face. "No, please Luna, wake up please." He started to shake her and then just as her eyes flew open he coughed and splattered troll guts all over her face. "Luna…I…I'm sorry." "Don't worry Neville troll gut are good for your complexion." He choked out a laugh. "Luna Lovegood you are crazy. You're crazy but I love you." And then he brought their lips together and kissed her the way he wanted to ever since he missed his chance under that mistletoe so long ago.


End file.
